1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to mobile communication devices configured for radio frequency (RF) communications, and more particularly to techniques for reducing the impact of RF interference in such communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device, such as a smartphone or cellular telephone, may be configured for radio frequency (RF) communications in a wireless communication network. For example, such a device may communicate via access points (APs) of a wireless local area network (WLAN) in accordance with IEEE 802.11 technology or the like. Such a device may be additionally configured for RF communications with use of a cellular technology, for example, in accordance with Long Term Evolution (LTE® ) radio technology. The RF bands assigned for use of these technologies are adjacent one another.
There is a need for ensuring that communications are not hindered due to RF interference from use of co-located radios (e.g. IEEE 802.11 and LTE®radios contained within the same mobile device) in these and similar environments.